Road Trip
by LLJoJo
Summary: A sisters last road trip goes really really wrong.


This is a huge crossover that I've been working on forever. It's base on all the Texas chainsaw massacres and a few other horror movies. There's a lot of character death, actually I can't guaranty that anyone's going to live I haven't decided completely who's going to live and die yet. I put it here because I have all my stories here, and because I don't know where it's should go. Anyway I kinda wanted to see who might be interested in reading this if I can ever get it going. Cause I can't think of who should be the "lead" like right now I have them as Olivia Wilde and Megan Fox, but I've had others as them earlier.

So please read the description of what it's going to be about and the couples and tell me if you can think of another couples or just people you'd like to see in it. I'm going to be honest I'm probably going to kill them, but I need a few more people so please give me ideas I promise to credit you.

Here are the couples I have and what their from followed by the description. Enjoy.

Olivia Wilde and Megan Fox (Or another couple): Actress

Gabriella and Sharpay: High School Musical

Ashley and Spencer: South of Nowhere

Demi and Selena (Or Mitchie and Alex I don't know yet): You know them

Elle and Claire: Heroes

Brooke and Haley: One Tree Hill

Sam and Carly: icarly

Alex and Paige: Degrassi

Miley and Lily: Hannah Montana

Faith and Buffy: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

And a few for each show

Sisters Olivia, Gabriella, Ashley, Demi, Elle, Brooke, Sam, Alex, Miley, and Faith have the same father. (Unrealistic I know just go with it) Their father was a proud war veteran, and has always wanted his girls to follow in his footsteps. Some of them have: Olivia is in the Army and is about to go back to Iraq, Ashley has just got out of training and is about to go on her first tour, same for Elle, Demi just got back from her first tour, Brooke never wanted to go but currents events in her life has made her want to just to get as far away from home as possible, Alex has been and is about to go back, Faith is war crazy she loves it and can't wait to get back, Gabriella is a doctor and hates war she thanks it pointless, and Sam and Miley are both too young to go.

Knowing that their life's are all going in different directions they all decided to take one last road trip together to their father cabin, and to see the ones leaving off. They all bring their wife's, girlfriends and friends along for the trip.

Olivia is married to Megan a girl she meet about 10 years ago, when her car broke down and Megan fix it for her. They have been married for 8 years, and Olivia promised Megan that this is her last tour and when she gets back they can start a family together. They're really like the parents of all the sister, the girls go to them for advice and stuff all the time.

Gabriella girlfriend is Sharpay, a rich girl she when to high school with. People who knew Sharpay then would says that she was an ice queen, but Gabriella is the one who broke that shell. Sharpay is a singer and the sister really didn't like her at first, but just like everyone else they warmed up to her and love her like one of the family.

If you've seen South of Nowhere then you know Ashley and Spencer's story. And if you haven't shame on you go watch it right now.

Demi and Selena have been best friends since they were 7 and ever since then everyone has call them the old married couple. They do everything together and can have a huge fight, cussing and throwing thing, then be right back together, but they don't fight that much. If you looked up soul mate in the dictionary it would have their picture. Selena is an actress and Demi is a Rock Star.

Elle and Claire have been best friends since they can remember and Elle has always had a crush on her, but Claire is the best friend she has ever had and she doesn't want to screw it up. Claire father hate Elle and doesn't want her around his daughter so Elle and Claire have to sneak to see each other. Claire's mother on the other hand loves Elle and helps them sneak around and tries like crazy to get her daughter to see just how in love Elle is with her, it never works though. And Elle's sister are always teasing her about it.

Brooke was engaged with Haley, who she when to high school with and fell in love with a few years ago. But on there wedding day Faith freaks Haley out about being tied down and then hooks up with her after she gets her drunk. Haley feels so bad about it she tells Brooke who calls off the wedding and breaks up with her. Brooke is so heart broken that she just wants to get as far away from her as possible so she's going to Iraq with her sisters.

Sam and Carly have been best friends forever, and just recently crossed that line for friends to girlfriends. And couldn't be more happier about it.

Alex and Paige are married, have been for a while and this is Alex's second tour also, which Paige is not very happy about.

Miley and Lily are also a pair of best friends turned girlfriends, although they have been together a little while longer then Sam and Carly the sister don't exactly like Lily. Well it's not that they don't like her it's just that they like messing with her.

Faith and Buffy are kind of together. Their relationship is more sexually than anything, not than either of them care.

Please Please Please Please Please let me know what you think. I've been working on this a while and need help. Thank you.


End file.
